Talk Time With CherieRoseLoveless 2 Electric Boogaloo
by CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: She's back! CherieRoseLoveless returns with another season of smut, weirdness and dick measuring contests! (Not literally...yet) Now with added Jojo, just because! Rated M for sexual content and humor, weirdness, alcohol abuse and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the overdue Season 2 premiere of Talk Time! Now with added Jojo's Bizarre Adventure!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OP or JJBA.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

*Cherie enters the Talk Time studio and glances around before the lights suddenly turn on*

Me: Well, let's get this long overdue second season going!

Nami: Do we have to?

Me: Yes we do. First thing's first, I'm totally hyped for Dragonball Super Broly!

Zoro: We know. You've played that trailer like a hundred of times now!

Me: It's Dragonball! It's one of the franchises that got me into anime in the first place! Even if GT sucked and I'd like to pretend Evolution didn't happen! *Scowls* Mind you, I'm currently hooked on Jojo's bizarre adventure, which is why I've been slow on the update.

Zoro: I'd kill for a Stand like Star Platinum!

Me: You're already OP, mosshead. You don't need a Stand, lest you want to kill us all.

Chopper: OP?

Me: Overpowered, much like the aforementioned Stand, arguably.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze.

Me: Oh yeah, you're here. And judging by how many Jojo characters will come and go on this season, it's probably gonna be Eyes of Heaven all over again.

Joseph: HOLY SHIT!

Me: Oy, this is gonna be out of control, but this season promises to be more OTT than the last!

Usopp: If it's due to the inclusion of Jojo characters!

Me: Yes! Let there be ridiculous posing and Ho Yay out the wazoo! Start sending stuff this way now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Me: Welcome back to Talk Time 2 electric boogaloo!

Jotaro: That's the name you're going with?

Me: Got a problem with it, Ocean Man™?

Jotaro:…

Me: That's what I thought.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze…

Me: It's good to be back. First up, our boy El Pirato! 'OK, it's time.

Straw Hats play some Soul Calibur 6 and give us an opinion.

that's it for nowXD'

Straw Hats: Not as good as the previous title.

Me: Huh. We move on to Psycho Teh Random Ink Vixen! 'YO! Bendy And The Ink Machine is on consoles now! On PS4, Xbox one, and the Switch! Does anyone plan on playing it? Also my friends and i were goofing off on Gmod last night look: /sharedfiles/filedetails/?id1570779735 /sharedfiles/filedetails/?id1570779592 /sharedfiles/filedetails/?id1570210015 /sharedfiles/filedetails/?id1570195296 Will upload more screenshots on my steam later'

Luffy: After Christmas!

*Everybody except Jotaro laughs*

Jotaro: *Facepalms*

Me: Lighten up, Ocean Man™! it's gonna be Christmas soon!

Jotaro: No! No! No! No! No!

Me: *Facepalms* Fucking D'arby! Oh yeah, our boy and biggest fan yoshi300 returns! 'It's a long time coming, Cherie. The first season was a smash hit on the airwaves that a second season was long overdue. On announcements, we have a new "show" hitting the scene, "Remnant's Four Shadows". Apparently, RWBY's on the chopping block with it's narrative going down in flames. Lastly, I need to ask, what did you do with Im-sama?' Awesome! I'll check it out after the show! As for Im-sama? Ask Crocodile.

Crocodile: What do you think I did with Im-sama?

Me: Sorry I asked. Anyway, that's the end of this episode! Send more stuff in for the next episode of Talk Time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Geez, it's been a while, hasn't it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Me: *Sighs* I hate leaving my small but dedicated audience hanging like this. I guess we're back now with an incredibly short episode.

Zoro: So why are you doing it, you daft bitch?

Me: Fuck you, mosshead.

Sanji: Don't talk to her like that, you neanderthal!

Zoro: Love cook.

*Sanji and Zoro begins to fight as Cherie places her head in her hands*

Me: I need this to be done so I can go back to bed. DSX62415 says 'Season 2 already started? Why wasn't I told?! Well, might as well add fuel to the fire.

I need a Straw Hat to go to an alternate timeline of Vampire Hunter D and blow up the moon to get rid of the werewolf problem. Use of a big laser is recommended.'

*In the Vampire Hunter D verse where everyone was being terrorized by wolves when suddenly a laser beam is aimed at the moon which subsequently explodes. The image cuts to Franky, who is holding a giant laser*

Franky: SUUUPER!

*Back with Cherie*

Me: You know the drill. Send stuff in and hilarity ensues. See you next time on Talk Time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Me: *Sighs* Things have been down lately but I'm starting to appreciate being alive.

Luffy: *Eating a piece of meat* What do you mean?

Me: I'm pretty sure my viewers are aware of this but a certain Youtuber took his own life.

Luffy:…

Me: Yeah. Also, Jump Force is a hot mess.

Jotaro: Can we start this thing?

Me: Alright, alright. Welcome back to Talk Time! We begin with ThePainZain! 'Have everyone listen to black sabbath and Ozzy Osbourne'

Everybody: Cool!

Me: Next is our boy El Pirato! 'yes, it has. AND THE PIRATE RETURNS WITH MORE CALAMITY

1\. time to weird out some pervs... Sanji, Brook, Cavendish, watch?vNCQpzHPYRUc and imagine the Charlotte daughters. get their reactions.

2.a video of Big Mom in a swimsuit dancing to watch?v8mS9TY2dNRk has surfaced. reactions from Sanji, Brook, Garp, Kaido, Big Mom, and 2 of her sons needed.

3\. the battle between Luffy and Kaido but done in the form of watch?vpjotd6IUUmM. opinions from Garp, Ace, 3 Straw Hats, and 3 Beast Pirates, please.

4\. Linlin, Kaidou, Garp... watch?vxEKEzjNatDY and give your opinion.

5\. a round of Devil Fruity fun is to be had. Charlotte Broye with the Mirror-Mirror Fruit and Coby with the Pika Pika no from Brulee, Garp, Linlin, Luffy, and Kizaru are needed.

6\. Is Luffy trying to hurt Sanji and perverts everywhere? Big Mom finds out he's employing a few of her daughters at a strip club called the "Valentine Monkey", with Cracker. reaction from Big Mom, Sanji, Brook, and 4 Charlotte sons.

7\. Perospero sings watch?vfbGkxcY7YFU at Kamabakka kingdom. reactions from 4 guys, and Big Mom, please.

8\. pictures of the Charlotte sons in sexy underwear model pictures surfaced at Amazon Lily. reactions from 5 girls, please

9\. Big Mom discovers the same pictures. reactions from her and 3 daughters, please.

10\. Cosplay time! Roger Pirates, including Rouge, Shanks, and Buggy in ancient Greek clothing. reactions from Garp, Ace, Luffy, and Alvida please,

11\. Luffy, as captain, marries Smoker to Hina at Marineford. reactions from Garp, Sengoku, 2 Admirals, and Whitebeard please'

*Sanji, Brook and Cavendish have died from nosebleeds*

Me: *Sweatdrops* You can't weird them out…

Sanji and Brook: *Their souls have left their bodies*

Me: I spoke too soon…

Garp:…

Kaido: *Heart eyes* I'M IN LOVE!

Big Mom: Hell no!

Cracker and Katakuri: The hell…?

Garp: Damn, I just lost money!

Ace: Pay up, gramps!

*Garp pays Ace a massive bag of Beli*

Beast pirates: That bastard!

Sanji, Zoro and Usopp: That's our Luffy!

Garp: I'd rather Coby have the Pika Pika fruit than that other guy.

Kizaru: Hey! I'd strangle the little twerp if I wasn't your fuck buddy.

Garp: Don't go telling people about our secret arrangement!

Me: Too late!

BM: As long as my kids are strong, I don't give a fuck.

Luffy: Hey, Coby! Let's fight after this is over!

Every Charlotte son, Sanji and Brook: *Dies of nosebleeds*

Me: I'm starting to sense a pattern in this episode.

Brook: Perospero's singing made my ears off! But I don't have ears! Yohohohohoho! Skull joke!

*Cherie and Brook high five*

Usopp and Franky: *Ears are plugged* What is that awful noise?

Zoro: *Is snoring*

Big Mom: Wonderful, my son!

Vivi: *Passes out from a nosebleed*

Reiju: *Is masturbating*

Nami: I smell a money making scheme in the making!

Pudding:…

BM: Let's make money off the fangirls!

Smoothie:…Seriously?

Broye: Seriously.

Prim: I'm game!

Cinnamon: I'm not.

Ace and Luffy: Cool!

Garp:…

Alvida: God damn it.

Luffy: And I now pronounce you man and wife!

*Hina puts out her cigarette, jumps on Smoker and shoves her tongue down his throat*

Garp: Well, that happened.

Sengoku: About time.

Aokiji: I've been shipping them from the start.

Akainu: Ugh.

Me: Go screw yourself, Sakazuki. Oh hey, DSX62415! 'Really, I was the only one to submit anything? I'm actually kinda extremely shocked.' Yup. Also our boy yoshi3000 returns! 'Well I got some news for you, seems Steven Universe has completely went to hell in a handbasket. Thankfully, Steven Universe Blackthorned, and I started up a sequel shifting focus to the FusionFall world I created. With that I've created "FusionFall Infinite" where I've set up a place where EVERY and ALL shows who played on the channel (including adult swim and Toonami) could live in one verse. Imagine the madness!

As for my list of requests:  
1) Give Luffy Hokuto Shinken. Just do it and let him go to town on his enemies.  
2) Hey Jotaro, how did feel to lose the Death Battle against Kenshiro?  
3) Cherie, any plans for future fics?'

Luffy: *Is punching the hell out of Akainu* ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Akainu: What the hell, Straw Hat! I'll get you for that!

Luffy: You are already dead.

Akainu: What the- *Explodes*

Me: That was awesome!

Jotaro: I worship the ground that man walks on. That and he looks a whole lot like my great grandfather Jonathan.

Me: Not yet but you'll never know! And I guess that's it! Sorry for the several month hiatus, my mental health went to hell and back. Send more stuff! See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own OP or JJBA**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Me: Holy hell, it's been a very long time since we last did one of these! I'm sorry! Being sucked into Jojo (figuratively speaking) will do that to you!

Abbacchio: Slacker.

Me: Alcoholic.

Giorno: Can we start this, please?

Me: Pirato returns! 'time! Sanji sings watch?v_dm0Ksl7isc at a Charlotte dinner party. Reactions from Linlin and 3 daughters please

old tape of Garp and Tsuru making love with Anri's "Last Summer Whisper" in the background has surfaced. Let's see what the Monkey boys and Linlin have to say about this.

3\. Devil Fruity fun is underway. Nami with the Book Book Fruit and Flampe and the Buki Buki no mi plays today. let's see what Mont'dor and Baby 5 think of that.

4\. Usopp asks Shanks if he a member with the last name "Ness" and first initial "P". The other Yonko and Garp listen in. will they laugh, cry, or threaten Usopp?

5\. Cosplay time! the Straw Hats as Tekken characters. Other than Brook as Yoshimitsu, Cherie chooses. Let's see how Ace, Garp and the Families at home feel about this.

6\. Linlin, how do you feel about incest? 'cause there's a few photos and a tape of Cracker and Custard being together circulating through Totto Land.'

Linlin, Pudding, Smoothie and Cinnamon: Oi, oi, oi…

Luffy: *Attempts to gouge his eyes out*

Ace: *Is vomiting on the floor*

Sabo: *Is out cold from slipping on Ace's vomit*

Linlin: *Is chugging bleach and cleaning her eyes with it*

Me: I take it that they dislike it…?

Bruno: Understatement of the century.

Baby 5: *Watches Flampe* Amazing!

Mont'dor: Thieving bitch.

*All of the Yonko have died laughing, including Shanks*

*Brook is dressed as Yoshimitsu, Sanji as Paul Phoenix, Franky as Tetsujin, Zoro as Kazuya Mishima, Robin as Nina Williams, Nami as Jun Kazama, Chopper as Roger, Usopp as Eddy Gordo, Jinbei as Bryan Fury and Luffy as Jin Kazama*

Garp: Oi, oi…

Ace and everybody else: *Shiny eyes* Awesome!

Linlin:…

Me: *Waves hand in front of Linlin's face* I think she's blue screening. Anyway, we end with Wily Machine King! '7 page muda. That is all'

Everyone: Epic.

Me: And we end it here! Send stuff and we'll see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Me: Well, it's been a while! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and happy birthday to me! Let's get this show on the road!

Goku: You're kind of a dumbass, you know?

Me: *Through gritted teeth* I don't want to hear that from you! Besides, weird stuff has happened since I was away! Let's just say there are a few things I'm hyped for!

Nami: Can we get this started!

Me: Sure! We begin this episode of Talk Time with Psycho Teh Random Ink Vixen! 'Everyone: LOOK WHATS FINALLY OUT!: /Zlmswo0S0e0'

Everyone: Ooh...

Me: Next, our boy DSX62415! 'I made have made a mistake that damaged my Warper's reputation, and now I'm looking to do some major damage control. Anything I can offer for an alliance?' Anything, eh? *Strokes detachable beard* Get back to me on that one, okay?

Zoro: Oi, oi.

Me: Hey, our boy yoshi3000 returns! 'Well, it's certainly did a long time since I've sent in. So much stuff has happened, and I'm pulling in the hits like crazy. I'm glad you're still around. Could you believe it? Oda is saying that the end of One Piece is coming in five years. Man, time flies.

Requests/Questions?  
1) Cherie, what do you think Luffy's mother would be like?  
2) Nami, do you ever wonder what your biological mom could have been like?  
3) Cherie, what's your plans story-wise? Anything new coming?'

Me: Oh yeah, I read about that somewhere. I mean, I don't want Oda-sensei to die while it's still going after all. After all, (in reality, reality) I was 5 when One Piece started running in Japan. Crap, I've given away my actual birth year just stating that. As for Luffy's mother? Well, obviously she's gonna not be _muy estupido_ like our captain, but I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a massive glutton like our boy!

Nami: Sometimes, but I don't dwell on it much.

Me: Since I've gotten back into Dragonball through Super, I'm gonna take a crack at a DBS fic! I might bring The Nightingale Girl out from hiatus too!

Goku and Luffy: Food!

Me: Damn, I need to feed these fools! See you next time on Talk Time!


End file.
